until_dawnfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sam
Samantha Giddings, die von ihren Freunden Sam genannt wird, ist eine der acht Protagonisten und ein spielbarer Charakter in Until Dawn. Ihre Schauspielerin und englische Stimme ist Hayden Panettiere. Ihre deutsche Stimme ist Tanya Kahana. Geschichte Verwicklung Prolog Während des Prologs ist Sam eine der wenigen Lodge-Überlebenden, die nicht bei dem Streich an Hannah mitspielten. Man sieht sie, wie sie sich mit Jessica darüber streitet. Sie versucht sogar, Hannah zu finden, bevor ihr der Streich gespielt werden kann, um sie zu warnen. Sie erreicht Hannah jedoch erst, als es schon zu spät ist. Sie folgt Hannah und versucht sie zu überzeugen, zu der Lodge zurückzukehren, scheitert jedoch und kehrt schließlich zur Lodge zurück. Als Beth sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Schwester macht, will Mike ihr folgen, doch Sam hält ihn davon ab, da sie meint, dass Mike wohl der Letzte sei, den Hannah im Moment sehen wolle. Kapitel 1 Ein Jahr später lädt Josh seine Freunde wieder auf den Berg ein. Sam befindet sich in einem Bus und hört erst einen Podcast über den Jahrestag des Verschwindens von Hannah und Beth, und guckt später die Videoeinladung von Josh. Ihr Ankommen wird vom Fremden beobachtet. Sie macht sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Seilbahnstation, und trifft auf ein Tor. Eine Nachricht von Chris hängt dort, und Sam muss über die Mauer klettern. Diese kann sie sicher oder schnell erklimmen, und der Spieler muss einige QTE schaffen. Schafft der Spieler diese nicht, fällt Sam die Mauer wieder runter. Dies ist allerdings ungefährlich und Sam wird einfach solange die Mauer erklimmen, bis der Spieler die QTEs schafft. Später trifft sie auf ein Eichhörnchen, welches sie füttert, und sich dabei nicht bewegen darf. Sam kommt dann an der Seilbahnstation an, und sieht dort den Rucksack von Chris, aus dem das vibrierende Handy von Chris schaut. Sam kann hier entweder den Rucksack schließen, oder das Handy nehmen. Nimmt Sam das Handy, reagiert Chris negativ darauf, und nimmt deshalb etwas später Jessica den Brief an Mike weg. Chris erzählt Sam, dass er etwas Interessantes gefunden hat, und führt sie um die Station herum. Sam kann hier das falsche Fahndungsplakat für den erfundenen Killer von Josh finden. Chris und Sam erreichen einen Schießplatz. Sam weigert sich zu schießen und guckt stattdessen Chris zu. Entscheidet er sich das Eichhörnchen abzuschießen, reagiert Sam äußerst verstört und wird von einer Krähe attackiert. Diese verpasst ihr eine kleine Wunde an der Stirn. Danach fahren Chris und Sam zusammen den Berg hoch, und Chris erzählt ihr davon wie Josh und er Freunde geworden sind, und vom Schmetterlingseffekt. Oben angekommen treffen sie auf Jessica, und erfahren von ihrer Beziehung mit Mike. Jessica möchte auf Mike warten, und Chris und Sam machen sich auf den Weg zur Lodge, wo sie auf Ashley, Josh und Matt treffen. Kapitel 2 Sam weiß von den Gefühlen die Chris für Ashley hat, da sie ihn damit aufzieht. Sie wartet mit Matt und Ashley darauf, dass Chris die Tür aufmacht. Drinnen eskaliert die Situation zwischen Mike, Matt, Emily und Jessica, und wie Chris und Ashley bleibt sie neutral und sagt nichts. Nachdem Mike und Jessica die Lodge verlassen, kündigt sie an ein Bad nehmen zu wollen. Sie merkt jedoch, dass es kein heißes Wasser gibt, kann noch Hinweise finden und geht dann nach unten um Josh zu holen. Josh erwähnt, dass Chris und Ashley etwas alleine sein könnten, nimmt sich eine Taschenlampe und geht mit Sam in den Keller. Sam kann sich über die Beziehung lustig machen, oder Sympathie zeigen. Im Keller bedankt sich Josh dass alle und speziell Sam wieder auf den Berg gekommen sind. Sam kann ihn jetzt beschwichtigen, oder erwähnen wie unwohl sie sich in der Situation fühlt. Josh öffnet die Tür zum Boiler und Sam kann einen Baseballschläger finden. Josh gibt Sam die Taschenlampe und fängt an den Boiler anzuwerfen. Er sagt, dass erst der Wasserdruck erhöht werden muss. Sam geht also zu einen Kontrollpanel und muss den Knopf in einem kleinen Zeitrahmen drücken. Schafft der Spieler dies zweimal nicht, erklärt Josh genau was gemacht werden muss. Schafft Sam die Aufgabe, kann sie Josh mit einem Quick-Time-Event einen High Five geben. Sam und Josh hören nun seltsame Geräusche, und werden von einer maskierten Person erschreckt und bis zur Tür die aus dem Keller führt verfolgt. Dort gibt sich Chris zu erkennen, und er und Josh lachen, während Sam sich immer noch leicht geschockt über Chris beschwert. Die Gruppe kehrt zu Ashley zurück, und Sam nimmt nicht an der Seance teil, sondern begibt sich ins Badezimmer um zu baden. Kapitel 3 Sam wird in diesem Kapitel nur kurz von Chris erwähnt, der erzählt, dass er und Sam ein Fahndungsplakat gefunden haben, als er und Ashley versuchen das Puzzle über den Killer auf dem Berg zu lösen. Kapitel 4 Sam taucht in diesem Kapitel ebenfalls nicht persönlich auf, wird jedoch mehrfach erwähnt. Chris erzählt Matt und Emily von dem Psycho, und erwähnt, dass Sam höchstwahrscheinlich noch in der Lodge ist. Emily entscheidet, dass während sie und Matt den Radioturm suchen, sollen Chris und Ashley in der Lodge Sam holen. Kapitel 5 Sam ist im Bad und hört klassische Musik mit Kopfhörern. Der Psycho steht hinter ihr und beobachtet sie. Sie fühlt den Windzug den er macht, als er die Tür schließt. Sie wickelt sich ein Handtuch um, und bemerkt, dass ihre Klamotten fehlen. Sie denkt dass ihre Freunde ihr einen Streich spielen, und ruft genervt nach ihnen. In der Lodge wird sie durch rote Ballons in einen Kinoraum geführt, die Tür wird zugeknallt, und der Psycho redet mit Sam und zeigt ihr gleichzeitig einen Film von ihr selbst im Bad und von Joshs vermeintlichen Tod. Sie reagiert panisch und verstört und fragt den Psycho was er getan hätte. Der Psycho gibt ihr dann 10 Sekunden (obwohl er tatsächlich nur 3 Sekunden herunterzählt bevor er auftaucht), und beginnt sie zu verfolgen. Sam wird gefangen wenn sie eine der folgenden Entscheidungen trifft: * sie bleibt unter dem Bett, schafft es nicht sich am Bett festzuhalten, oder schafft es nicht den Psycho zu treten, wenn sie die Möglichkeit hat * sie schafft das "Nicht Bewegen" Segment im Weinkeller (also das erste) nicht, oder macht die Taschenlampe nicht aus * sie versteckt sich zu lange im Weinkeller, oder schafft es nicht den Baseballschläger zu nehmen * sie nimmt die Tür zu ihrer linken, nachdem sie durch die Tür ohne Griff durch ist * sie schafft das "Nicht Bewegen" Segment im Essenslift (also das zweite) nicht, oder macht ihre Taschenlampe nicht aus. Diese beiden Segmente werden immer scheitern, wenn Sam von der Krähe attackiert wurde, da ihre Wunde wieder aufgeht * sie rennt weiter, anstatt sich im Essenslift zu verstecken * sie trifft keine der beiden jeweils möglichen Entscheidungen Sam wird nur entkommen, wenn sie diese Entscheidungen in der angegebenen Reihenfolge trifft: * sie rennt im Kinoraum direkt weg ODER sie wirft die Vase * versteckt sich entweder: NICHT unter dem Bett; versteckt sich unter dem Bett, bleibt aber dort nicht sondern rennt weg; oder schafft es den Psycho zu treten nachdem sie unter dem Bett bleibt * nachdem sie die Treppe runter läuft, kann sie entweder direkt in den Flur laufen ODER sich verstecken, die Taschenlampe ausmachen, das "Nicht Bewegen" Segment schaffen, dann loslaufen und den Psycho mit dem Baseballschläger schlagen * auch wenn das "Nicht Bewegen" Segment nicht geschafft wird, kann Sam den Psycho trotzdem mit dem Schläger schlagen und dann weglaufen * Sam muss sich dann in dem Lift verstecken, die Taschenlampe ausmachen und das "Nicht Bewegen" Segment schaffen Auch wenn Sam alle richtigen Entscheidungen trifft, kann sie trotzdem gefangen werden, sollte sie in Kapitel 1 von der Krähe attackiert worden sein. Ihre Wunde wird durch den Fall wieder geöffnet und eine Spur von Bluttropfen führt den Psycho zu der sich versteckenden Sam. Sollte dieser Fall eintreten, bekommt der Spieler nicht die Wahl die Taschenlampe auszumachen, und auch das "Nicht Bewegen" Segment taucht nicht auf, da Sam so oder so gefangen wird. Kapitel 6 Sam wird auch in diesem Kapitel mehrfach von Ashley und Chris erwähnt, die sich auf der Suche nach ihr befinden, und sich um sie sorgen. Falls Sam gefangen wurde, finden Chris und Ashley sie ohnmächtig an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Ist sie entkommen, finden die beiden eine Puppe, die Sams Klamotten trägt. Kapitel 7 Falls Sam gefangen wurde, wird sie von Mike aufgeweckt, der sie von den Fesseln befreit, und sie bittet einen Weg in den Keller zu öffnen. Wird Sam nicht gefangen, kann sie sich durch den Keller schleichen, und den Psycho sehen, wie er am Kontrollpanel hantiert. Ebenso findet sie verschiedene Hinweise auf die Identität des Psychos, wie einen psychiatrischen Ärzte-bericht. Nachdem sie Mike trifft, zieht Sam sich ihre Ersatzklamotten an, und sie und Mike finden Ashley und Chris, die sich in einer Falle befinden, die der Psycho für die beiden vorbereitet hatte. Als sie sich nähern, demaskiert sich der Psycho, und Josh gibt sich zu erkennen. Die ganze Gruppe ist sehr geschockt und wütend. Josh erklärt weiterhin seinen Plan und seinen Streich, der als Rache für den Streich an Hannah gedacht war, dieses mal jedoch nicht tödlich enden sollte. Sam hört zu, besonders als Josh erklärt wie er seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat. Als Mike und Chris Josh wegbringen, bleibt Sam alleine mit Ashley in der Lodge. Kapitel 8 Als nächstes ist Sam zu sehen, sobald Emily nach ihrem Minenabschnitt wieder in der Lodge ankommt. Sie tröstet Emily und versucht sie zu beruhigen. Plötzlich erscheint der Fremde, und Sam hört, wie der Rest der Gruppe, zu. Später begibt sie sich nach Anweisung des Fremden mit den anderen in den Keller. Falls Chris auf dem Weg zurück zur Hütte stirbt, ist Sam dabei Ashley zu trösten. Die Gruppe, die jetzt noch aus Sam, Mike, Ashley und je nach Spielverlauf auch Chris und Emily besteht, guckt sich die Sachen des Fremden an. Falls Ashley wegen Emilys Wunde ausflippt, ist Sam die einzige die Mike bittet Emily nicht zu erschießen. Erschießt Mike Emily, ist Sam sehr nervös und verstört gegenüber Mike. Die Gruppe erfährt neue Dinge über die Wendigos, und wollen Mike warnen, der bereits vorher den Keller verlassen hat, da dieser nicht weiß, dass sich im Sanatorium noch viele der ehemaligen Bergarbeiter befinden. Die Gruppe verlässt die Lodge und macht sich auf den Weg zum Sanatorium. Kapitel 9 Auf ihrem Weg zum Sanatorium bemerkt die Gruppe, dass Mike die Türen hinter sich verschlossen hat. Ashley schlägt vor den Umweg durch die Mine zu nehmen, und die Gruppe stimmt zu. Sie sind kurz davor das Sanatorium zu erreichen, als eine gigantische Steinwand den Weg blockiert. Die anderen können diese nicht erklimmen, also macht sich Sam alleine auf den Weg. Danach kann sie auf Mike in zwei Szenarios treffen. Wenn Mike das Sanatorium nicht hat explodieren lassen, findet Sam Mike in dem Keller des Sanatoriums wie er einen Wendigo von sich weghält. Wenn Mike das Sanatorium hat explodieren lassen, kommt er gerade durch die Tür, mit einem brennenden Wendigo auf den Fersen. Egal welches Szenario, Sam wird mit einer Waffe, je nach genommenem Weg eine Schaufel oder ein Rohr, den Wendigo attackieren um Mike zu retten. Ist der Wendigo verbrannt, köpft Sam diesen. Wenn er nicht verbrannt ist, befinden sich Sam und Mike noch im Sanatorium. Sam schlägt den Wendigo zurück in die Nähe der brennbaren Fässer, und Mike schießt mit seiner Shotgun auf die Fässer und explodiert das Sanatorium. Sam und Mike retten sich aus dem Gebäude und machen sich wieder auf den Weg in die Minen. Kapitel 10 Sam und Mike suchen in den Minen Josh, da dieser immer noch die Schlüssel zur Seilbahn hat. Auf ihrem Weg zum Versteck des Wendigos können die beiden die Wahrheit über Hannah und Beth, durch Hannahs improvisiertes Tagebuch erfahren. Sie finden außerdem ein Grab, mit der Uhr von Beth darin. Sam schließt aus den Hinweisen, dass Hannah für ungefähr 30 Tage in der Mine eingeschlossen war, während Beth durch den Sturz starb. Hannah hat Beth begraben, sie später aber wieder ausgegraben, als sie besessen durch den Geist des Wendigos Makkapitew vor Hunger fast wahnsinnig wurde und den Körper ihrer Schwester gegessen hat. Etwas später finden Sam und Mike Josh in Hannahs Versteck, wie er von Halluzinationen vollkommen eingenommen, mit sich selbst spricht. Wenn Sam die Wahrheit über Hannah weiß, versucht sie Josh diese mitzuteilen. Da Josh nicht in der Lage ist die Steinwand hochzuklettern, verlässt Sam die Höhle auf diesem Weg alleine, während Mike Josh auf dem Weg eskortiert, auf dem Sam und Mike hinein gekommen sind. Sam klettert aus der Mine und rennt zurück zur Lodge. Als sie ankommt ruft sie nach den anderen, bekommt aber keine Antwort. Kurz danach kommt Mike auch, jedoch alleine, an der Lodge an. Sam macht mit einem Stein ein Fenster kaputt, öffnet die Tür, und macht sich mit Mike auf in den Keller. Dort treffen sie auf die Überlebenden (je nach Spielverlauf) Emily und/oder Ashley und/oder Chris, die gerade vor den Wendigowak aus dem Keller in die Lodge flüchten. Sind alle anderen tot, sieht Mike die Wendigowak und läuft mit Sam wieder nach oben. Die Lodge ist jedoch auch nicht sicher, da auch andere Wendigowak, unter anderem Hannah, von oben in die Lodge eingedrungen sind. Die Überlebenden stehen, auf Mikes Hinweis hin, alle komplett still. Bewegt sich Sam in diesem Moment, springt Hannah die anderen Überlebenden an und verletzt dabei Mike stark. Die Wendigowak fangen an sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, und verursachen ein Gasleck. Sam und Mike koordinieren stumm einen Plan um die Lodge explodieren zu lassen, indem sie eine Glühbirne zerbrechen, und dann das Licht anschalten. Sobald Mike die Glühbirne zerbricht, fliehen die anderen Überlebenden nacheinander aus der Lodge. Mike ist der letzte der die Lodge verlässt. Sam kann sich jederzeit entscheiden zum Lichtschalter zu rennen, auch bevor die anderen und Mike aus der Lodge raus sind. Dies resultiert in deren Feuertod. Um alle Überlebenden zu retten, darf Sam sich nie dafür entscheiden zum Schalter zu rennen. Sie muss stillstehen und Hannah mit einem Schrei von Mike ablenken, nachdem dieser die Glühbirne zerbricht. Danach muss sich Sam solange verstecken und die "Nicht Bewegen" Segmente schaffen, bis sie sieht wie Mike aus der Hütte rennt. Dann wird Sam automatisch zum Lichtschalter rennen, und nur die Wendigowak werden in der Explosion sterben. Schafft sie die Segmente nicht, wird Sam von Hannah aufgespießt, und das Geschehen wechselt auf Mike, der nun mit seinem Feuerzeug und einer Selbstaufopferung die Lodge zum Explodieren bringt. Sam wird immer bis zum Ende überleben, und kann nur von Hannah in der Lodge getötet werden. Überlebt Sam, je nach Entscheidung alleine oder mit den anderen, sieht sie den Morgen und den Rettungshubschrauber den Emily angefordert hat. Das Interview Sam, sowie die anderen Überlebenden werden von den Rangern über die Nacht befragt. Je nach Entscheidungen des Spielers, variieren Sams Antworten: * In ihrer ersten Interviewszene, '''wird sie ihre Enttäuschung über Josh deutlich machen. Sie dachte, dass die beiden nach dem Tod seiner Schwestern eine Art Verbindung hatten. Sie sträubt sich vor den Bemühungen des Polizisten ihm mehr darüber zu erzählen * '''Falls Mike stirbt, gibt Sam sich selbst die Schuld, da sie nicht dem Plan gefolgt ist und statt dort zubleiben und ihm zu helfen, weggelaufen ist * Sie fordert dann die Rangers dazu auf, eine Suchaktion in die Mine zu schicken, da dort schreckliche Dinge vorgefallen sind, und sie alles geben würde diese Dinge zu vergessen Sie kann auch von Ashley erwähnt werden. * Überlebt Ashley, jedoch Sam, Mike und Jessica nicht, erwähnt Ashley Sam kurz, und sagt dass Sam und Mike losgegangen sind um Josh zu holen, und eigentlich die Anderen hätten wieder treffen sollen. Mögliche Tode * Schafft Sam die "Nicht Bewegen" Segmente nicht, oder trifft in der Lodge keine Entscheidung, wird sie von Hannahs Arm durch den Unterleib aufgespießt Getötete Opfer * Sie kann indirekt für den Tod von Mike, Emily und Ashley verantwortlich gemacht werden (Explosion in der Lodge) * Ebenso tötet sie indirekt mehrere Wendigos (den Wendigo der Mike attackiert, sowie sämtliche Wendigos in der Lodge am Ende, wenn sie den Lichtschalter betätigt) Persönlichkeit Sam wird im Spiel als fleißig, rücksichtsvoll und abenteuerlustig beschrieben. Auch erscheint sie als die freundlichste Person der Gruppe und ist eher selten der Verursacher eines Streits. Sie liebt die Natur und genießt es, draußen Zeit zu verbringen. Sie ist Veganerin und träumt davon, eines Tages ein Umweltschützer zu sein. Sie hat eine warme, freundliche Art und kümmert sich sehr um ihre Freunde und deren Gefühle. Die Anderen finden, sie sei etwas schrullig, dennoch fühlt sie sich wohl in ihrer Haut. Sam ist äußerst friedfertig und lehnt Gewalt ab, schreckt jedoch nicht zurück, wenn sie ihre Freunde verteidigen muss. Sie ist zudem äußerst einfallsreich und bewahrt unter Druck immer die Ruhe. Sie hat außerdem einen starken Willen und lässt sich nicht zu leicht erschrecken. Aussehen Sam hat hellblondes Haar, das sie zu einen Knoten gebunden trägt. Ihre Haut hat einen hellen, gesunden Teint und ihre Augen sind grün mit leichtem Braun. Im Prolog hat sie einen rot-weiß gemusterten Pullover, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und braune Winterstiefel an. Zu Beginn des Spiels (Kapitel 1) trägt sie ein rotes Shirt, eine schwarze Lederjacke darüber, eine graue Fellmütze, einen roten Schal sowie einen Rock in rot-schwarzem Schottenmuster. Außerdem trägt sie einen lila Rucksack. Später ist sie eine Weile nur in ein weißes Badetuch gekleidet. Schließlich findet sie ihren Rucksack und kleidet sich in ein weißes Shirt, eine karmesinrote Sweatshirtjacke und eine graue Trainingshose. Sie hat blaue Fingernägel, mit weißen Schneeflocken. Beziehungen Hannah und Beth Sam war, bevor die Zwillinge verschwanden, die beste Freundin von Hannah und hat versucht sie vor dem Streich zu warnen. Als sie merkt, dass sie zu spät kommt ist sie sauer auf ihre Freunde und versucht Hannah zu trösten. Obwohl sie gut befreundet waren, ist Hannah als Wendigo gnadenlos und tötet Sam brutal, sobald sie die Chance bekommt. Laut der Beziehungsanzeige waren Sam und Beth gute Freunde. Sam war Beths dritthöchste Beziehung allgemein, und die höchste nicht-familiäre Beziehung. Ashley Die beiden interagieren nicht viel im Spiel, aber man kann davon ausgehen, dass sie gute Freunde sind. Sam und Josh machen sich oft spielerisch über die Gefühle von Chris und Ashley füreinander lustig, und wollen dass die beiden ein Paar werden. Stirbt Chris im Laufe des Spiels, tröstet Sam Ashley. Erschießt Mike Emily nicht, und erzählt Ashley die Wahrheit, nimmt Sam Ashley vor der wütenden Emily in Schutz und sagt, dass sie lediglich verängstigt war. Wenn Ashley den Tunnel überlebt, sind beide glücklich sich einander sicher wiederzusehen. * Wenn Mike Emily erschießt, und Ashley die Wahrheit erzählt, steigt die Beziehung zu Ashley drastisch an * Wenn Mike Emily nicht erschießt und Ashley nicht die Wahrheit erzählt, sinkt die Beziehung zu Ashley drastisch ab * Wenn Mike Emily erschießt und Ashley die Wahrheit nicht erzählt, sinkt die Beziehung zu Ashley auf 0 Chris Sam und Chris sind ebenfalls gute Freunde, die sich nett unterhalten, zusammen den Berg hochfahren und miteinander spaßen. Sam schlägt Chris freundlich gegen die Schulter, und später, als Ashley und Chris nach Sam suchen, ist er äußerst besorgt. Sie wird jedoch wütend auf ihn, entscheidet er sich das Eichhörnchen zu erschießen. Falls Chris im Laufe des Spiels stirbt, ist Sam sichtbar traurig. * Wenn Sam die Tasche von Chris schließt, steigt die Beziehung zu Chris leicht * Wenn Chris das Eichhörnchen nicht erschießt, steigt die Beziehung zu Chris leicht * Wenn Sam das Handy von Chris ausspioniert, sinkt die Beziehung zu Chris leicht * Wenn Chris das Eichhörnchen erschießt, sinkt die Beziehung zu Chris Emily Die beiden scheinen relativ gute Freunde zu sein. Obwohl Sam Emily wegen ihrer Beteiligung am Streich kritisiert, sind die beiden zu Anfang des Spiels, laut ihrer Beziehungsleiste, gute Freunde. An der Seilbahnstation sagt Emily sie müsse noch mit Sam sprechen. Als Emily zurück zur Lodge kommt, hört Sam ihrer Geschichte aufmerksam zu. Wenn Emily gebissen wird, argumentiert Sam dagegen sie einfach zu erschießen, und sollte Emily überleben und Ashley die Wahrheit sagen, tröstet Sam Emily und sagt ihr, dass nichts passieren würde. Wird Emily von Mike getötet, ist sie sehr traurig und untröstlich über ihren Tod. Jessica Jessica ist zu Anfang eine der niedrigsten Beziehungen bei Sam. Sie mag sie vermutlich wegen des Streiches nicht besonders, trotzdem fragt sie Mike nach Jessica, was zeigt dass sie sich doch um Jessica sorgt. * Wenn Jessica darauf besteht den Brief von Chris zurückzubekommen, steigt die Beziehung zu Jessica leicht * Wenn Mike seine Finger nicht amputiert, und Sam sich bei Mike nach Jessica erkundigt und sorgt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Jessica * Wenn Jessica Sam und Chris erklärt, dass sie jetzt mit Mike zusammen ist, sinkt die Beziehung zu Jessica leicht Josh Neben den Zwillingen ist Josh die Person, mit der Sam die höchste und beste Beziehung hatte. Je nach Verhalten des Spielers, kann sich die Beziehung der beiden auch während des Spiels noch verbessern. Es wird erwähnt, dass die beiden sich nach dem Verschwinden der Zwillinge gegenseitig stark unterstützten. Im Polizei-verhör gibt sie zu sich nach Joshs Streich von Josh enttäuscht gefühlt zu haben. Es wird angedeutet, dass Sam dachte die beiden wären sich näher als sie tatsächlich waren. * Wenn Sam nach dem Aufheben des Baseballschlägers ernsthaft reagiert, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Sam heroisch selbst den Geräuschen nachgeht, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Josh beim Psychiater eher Sam und nicht sich selbst wählt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Sam sich über Chris und Ashley lustig macht, sinkt die Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Sam nach dem Aufheben des Baseballschlägers witzig reagiert, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Sam Josh im Keller den Streich spielt, und sich über ihn lustig macht, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht * Wenn Josh nicht Sam sondern sich selbst auswählt, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Josh leicht Matt Matt und Sam interagieren nicht im gesamten Spiel, außer wenn sie in Kapitel 2 off-screen eventuell vor der Lodge miteinander sprechen. Man kann jedoch davon ausgehen, dass die beiden gute Freunde sind, da Matt zu Anfang eine der höchsten Beziehungen von Sam ist. Falls er stirbt ist Sam traurig, als Emily davon erzählt. * Falls Matt Mike und Emily flirten sieht, Mike herausfordert, sich danach jedoch entschuldigt, steigt die Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Falls Matt Mike und Emily flirten sieht, Mike warnt von Emily wegzubleiben, und sich dann doch zurückzieht, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht * Falls Matt Mike und Emily flirten sieht, und mit Mike kämpft/streitet sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Matt drastisch * Wenn Emily und Jessica sich streiten, und Matt Jessica sagt sie soll ihre Klappe halten, sinkt ihre Beziehung zu Matt leicht Mike Die beiden haben sehr entgegengesetzte Persönlichkeiten, weshalb sie zu Anfang nicht besonders gut miteinander klar kommen. Je drastischer die Situation jedoch wird, desto mehr vertrauen sie sich und unterstützen sich, da sie einander fürs Überleben brauchen. Nachdem sie eine lange Zeit separat verbringen, sind sie beide sehr glücklich einander lebend wiederzusehen, und Sam kann sich besorgt über Mikes amputierte Finger zeigen. Die beiden zeigen die beste Beziehung, Koordination und Vertrauen zwischen zwei Figuren im gesamten Spiel. Schießt Mike jedoch auf Emily, und sagt Ashley die Wahrheit, sinkt ihre Beziehung auf 0 und kann sich nicht wieder erholen. Davon jedoch abgesehen ist Sam jedes Mal extrem untröstlich über Mikes Tod und gibt sich selbst die Schuld. * Wenn Mike seine Finger nicht amputiert, und Sam sich besorgt nach Jessica erkundigt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Mike * Wenn Emily gebissen wird, und Mike sie nicht erschießt, steigt ihre Beziehung zu Mike drastisch * Wenn Emily gebissen wird, und Mike sie erschießt, sinkt ihre Beziehung auf 0 Trivia * Sams Schauspielerin, Hayden Panettiere, erwähnt im Making-of Interview, dass Sam eine Veganerin wäre. * SIe ist die einzige die im Puppenhaus keine Puppe hat, die sie repräsentiert Spielbarkeit * Sam ist in 6 Kapiteln spielbar (1,2,5,7,9,10) ** Sam hat insgesamt 7 spielbare Segmente (einmal in jeweils Kapitel 1, 2, 5, 7 und 9 und zweimal in Kapitel 10) ** Damit ist sie der am zweitmeisten spielbare Charakter, nach Mike * Sam kommt in insgesamt 8 Kapiteln vor * Sam ist der erste und letzte spielbare Hauptcharakter Totems * Sie kann, wie Emily, 4 Totems finden. Die beiden haben also die drittmeisten Totems Hinweise * Sam kann 18 Hinweise finden, somit kann sie die zweitmeisten Hinweise finden ** Sie kann 11 Hinweise zum Unbekannten finden, 7 Hinweise bei den Zwillingen, und keine Hinweise zu 1952 ** Sie findet die meisten Hinweise von allen zum Unbekannten Fakten Einige der Informationen stammen von der Companion App. * Ihr Traumberuf ist Umweltschützerin * Sie liebt Tiere und hasst Gewalt * Sie wurde in ihrer Schule als "Wird am ehesten eine Aktivistin" gewählt * In 10 Jahren sieht sie sich, wie sie Veränderungen bewirkt * Ihr Lieblingszitat stammt von Mehmet Oz: "The opposite of anger is not calmness, it's empathy" * Ihre höchsten Eigenschaften zu Beginn sind Hilfsbereit, Ehrlich und Tapfer * Ihre niedrigsten Eigenschaften zu Beginn sind Romantisch, Witzig und Neugierig * Ihre höchsten Beziehungen zu Anfang sind mit Josh, Chris, Emily und Matt * Ihre niedrigsten Beziehungen zu Anfang sind mit Mike und Jessica ** Sie ist der einzige Charakter der zu Anfang bei niemandem die höchste Beziehungsleiste hat ** SIe ist die einzige, deren Beziehungen 0 erreichen können, ohne dass sie direkt mit ihnen interagiert: Mike, wenn er Emily erschießt und Ashley, wenn sie die Wahrheit verbirgt * Laut Dr. Hill hat sie Angst vor dem Übernatürlichen * Sie, Emily und Mike sind von 5 Schmetterlingseffekten betroffen Tode * Sie ist einer von drei Charakteren, die nur in Kapitel 10 sterben können * Sie kann für die meisten Tode verantwortlich sein, da sie allein Mike, Ashley und Emily gleichzeitig töten kann, indem sie zu früh zum Schalter rennt en:Sam Kategorie:Lodge-Überlebende Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Menschen